Harry Potter and The Ways of The Mutant
by chris-warren876
Summary: During summer training at hogwarts, Harry discovers he is a mutant. What happens? Where does he belong, in the world of the mutants, or as the wizarding worlds savior?
1. Chapter 1: The Letters

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter rights, or Marvel Comic rights or any affiliated characters with the books/comics.  
  
Now this is a Harry/X-men(maybe other Marvel characters) crossover. Now I am planning on this being a Harry Potter/Kitty Pride story, of course it may go through several relationships. Now I know that I am going to get a couple flames saying how Harry and whoever should be together, so let me just make this for the record, the pairings are NOT set in stone, they might change with the story especially the Harry/Kitty one. I am still making a controversy in my head on what power(s) Harry should posses. Now I am thinking controlling the elements, now maybe in the magical world controlling the elements is not a mutation but Pyro is considered a mutant is he not. So please when you review tell me if you like the powers and if you don't make some suggestions. Oh and one more thing I think I'm going to make it so that Sirus did not die in 5th year, it makes it easier for me without explaining all the hurt. It's not going to make a lot of sense to those who have not read the books, because of things I'm not going to include. Oh and god someone I need one of those people that help me with my story hell I need a couple of them. Oh and one more thing I am not sure but if anyone reads the comics or has seen the movies and this was mentioned, what age is it when mutants start showing their powers, I think its 15-16 could anyone verify my thoughts on the matter. **********************************************************************  
  
Goodness how Harry loved days like this, so mild and bright, with that sweet scented breeze that sent chills down your spine. He didn't have a lot of happiness in his life, and the sunny weather was one of the very few things that brought him happiness, so why not enjoy it while it lasts. How Harry loved nature, the feeling of flying in the wind, the flowing of water down his back, the warmth that the fires at Hogwarts provided, and he even loved the cold, freezing feeling of ice and snow, Along with all the other wonderful inventions of mother earth.  
  
Harry was lying down in the green grass of number four privet drive, with his eyes closed thinking of certain things.  
  
Harry wondered to himself, that he was certainly going to have to perfect his magic skills, to even have a chance against Voldemort (if you don't know who this is I cant help you, move the mouse pointer to the X at the top right of the browser, click the mouse button, shut down your computer and walk away, never to come upon the world that is Harry Potter again), Harry understood that he might not live through his Hogwarts years. But he'd be damned to go down without a fight.  
  
He figured that maybe he could get some help from Dumbledore, to help him with that. He was quite sure that he would agree that Harry needed training. Even though he hated to leave this beautiful world that is nature, he had to go inside to write Dumbledore.  
  
He ran up the stairs to his room, on his way to his set destination he happened to cross his fat-ass cousin Dudley trying to beat a top score on some new video game, pathetic thought Harry. Why play a video game when you can go outside in the bright sun.  
  
Then he was so fortunate, since his room was right next to his aunt and uncles to here sounds that he sure as hell did not want to here, like his aunts taunts to his uncle like " move your fat ass Vernon, faster" and the sound of skin slapping skin. Harry loved nature but he did not want to imagine, the acts that his guardians were performing, and he also did not want to hear sounds that sounded like a dying cow coming from his aunt.  
  
For the remainder of the trip to his room, he encountered no resistance. As soon as he reached his room, he quickly pulled out his quill, ink, and a blank piece of parchment. Then he quickly scribbled down a note to Dumbledore telling him the situation.  
  
Dear Dumbledore,  
  
I have thought of ways that possibly can help us both. I realize that you are probably keeping a close eye on me, and I quite understand your concern. I would greatly appreciate it if maybe you could bring me to Hogwarts. You could possibly train me for my battles ahead. This would make it so you would not have to watch me so closely, because I would be in the confines of Hogwarts, while also you or other professors could train me for future action. It would also help me greatly, because I am very depressed here, it would give me something to do and wouldn't have to watch my back everywhere I go.  
  
If you agree please reply, your student  
  
Harry James Potter  
  
Harry quickly rolled the parchment as to not wrinkle it and rapped a ribbon around it. He then attached the parchment to Hedwig's leg, who was faithfully sitting on his desk getting patted every once in a while, the entire length that he was writing the letter.  
  
"Alright Hedwig, I need you to take this letter to Dumbledore. If he agrees, to this we'll be out of this god forsaken place soon." Said Harry  
  
Hedwig just hooted in response and flew off.  
  
As soon as Hedwig left, Harry not minding the sounds of dying cows and whales blubbering, went back outside to immense himself once again with the beauty that was nature. He immersed himself so much that he fell asleep, until the rude awakening from a snow white owl.  
  
"alright, alright, alright all ready. You didn't have to bloody peck me to death you could have done something else to wake me from my nap. I love animals Hedwig but you are really pushing it!" Harry exclaimed, Harry then looked down at his snowy white owl Hedwig and saw that indeed she did have a letter attached to her leg. He quickly untied the letter and opened the letter to see what it had to say.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I quite agree that your idea would be the best for everyone. At 9:00 A.m. on Friday of this week, I want you to touch this letter. You will be transported to Hogwarts. At this point in time we are currently in the middle of debating which classes you will take during these summer holidays. You will of course have DADA: with Professor Lupin, Transfigurations: with Professor McGonagall, Charms: with Professor Flitwick, then we shall add some other classes to your curriculum they shall be Dueling and Occlemacy( spelling): which I shall teach you, and lastly I believe you need some expertise in the class of Potions: with Professor Snape. Remember touch this letter at exactly 9:00 A.m. on Friday.  
  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
"Its about time even though the thought of getting taught by Professor Snape doesn't appeal to me, I guess its better than nothing!" Harry exclaimed to no one, Then Harry reread the letter noticing he would be stuck at the Dursley's for another 4 days, considering today was Monday.  
  
Harry was still thinking of how perfect it would be to be back at Hogwarts, when the T.V. that was in the Dursley's living room interrupted him from his thoughts, "today marks the sixth attack on American mutant holding facility's from a terrorist Mutant group that call themselves "The Brotherhood". The American government is trying as quickly as possible to pass acts that would limit the freedom that mutants possess. Other governments around the world are trying to pass laws as the Americans are!" exclaimed a newscaster in a loud British accent, "although these acts would be going against the American constitution, and the number of mutants ranging from estimated 30-40 million in just America. So it is unsure whether or not these acts/laws are going to be passed."  
  
"Mutants and wizards aren't really that different are they" Harry thought, "mutants are just muggles they are different, some have special powers while others happen to look different, while wizards are a group that have a wide spread ability's right?"  
  
Harry didn't want to think on it anymore his head was starting to hurt. So he calmly opened the door and went through the Dursley's living room and up the stairs to his room. "thank god Vernon and Petunia, aren't going at it anymore, I don't think I could take much more of those noises with out vomiting."  
  
Harry was getting tired so he laid on his bed and feel asleep. He left the real world and drifted off into the strange, twisted, disgusting world that was his dreams. ************************************************************************  
  
Oh, and one more thing, I realize this is short, but I'm in desperate need for ideas so please someone, anyone help me!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: The Changes

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Harry Potter, X-men or any of the characters affiliated with the books/comics.  
  
I got 4reviews, and my football team won against the cowboys, I am so bloody happy! If you read this story please review, I need to know if my ideas are liked/hated whatever. O.k. now I need a beta reader bad, will someone please help me!?!?!?!?!? If someone can give me destructive powers besides the elemental control thing, then please email me or when you review put it down. Ohh and please tell me if my spelling is lousy. I'm not British I'm American, so if any British person/persons are reading this please tell me the right was to spell the word(s), and this is my first story I've ever written so if your going to flame me on my writing skills, take this into mind.(god I use oh too much) Ok and I know this chapter doesn't have a lot on Harry's mutant powers and what not and is well pretty much non-action packed (blame my damn new girlfriend, she damn forced me to right this much, and she said that all parts of the story should be included, so blame her), but its taking place during the change, next chapter will have all the mutant goodness.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************  
  
Harry let out a scream as he woke up, with sweat covering his entire body. It was another dream; Voldemort had just taken over Azkaban. Harry shivered once more as he remembered what had occurred in the dream.  
  
Images were flashing through Harry's head. Hundreds of Death Eaters standing all in straight rows waiting to be ordered by Voldemort...aurors trying to fight, only to get mowed down by the killing curse upon apparition..the aurors that weren't murdered by the killing curse, getting there souls sucked out by one of the foulest creatures on the planet, the dementor.....Voldemort standing on the tallest cliff of Azkaban's shores, holding the head of the warden, and the Death Eaters joyously reviling in their victory.  
  
More and more pictures of death and destruction kept flashing before Harry's eyes. The torturous things that Voldemort would do to the people that opposed him. Harry couldn't take it anymore he got off his bead, and made a run for the bathroom. Harry remembered the strangest thing, among the lines of Death Eaters was a group of people, they were all dressed in different uniforms, they weren't at all dressed like the Death Eaters, the one that appeared to be the leader was dressed in purple and red and had on a red helmet with purple lining. Among the other men, was a wild, hairy beast of a man, a teenager dressed in red with a flamethrower, an ugly pale man with a long tongue, and a strange blue woman with scales and catlike yellow eyes.  
  
He needed to tell someone, anyone. He had to sit and think of whom he could write to about it. Then Sirius's name popped in to his head. "But I can't write Sirius, he's probably on some damn mission for Dumbledore."  
  
"Dumbledore will understand." Harry said to no one in particular "No, I can't tell Dumbledore, he'll just tell me how I'm imagining things, and to go about my business."  
  
After a few moments of contemplating who to tell, he decided not to tell anyone. There was no proof that anything even happened. After all, it could be a trick of some sort.  
  
It had been two days since Harry had received his letter from Dumbledore telling him that he could go back to Hogwarts for training. It was July 8 and Harry was bored out of his mind, but thankfully he only had 1 day left to wait. The dreams he was having at night, where the only thing that kept him from going out of his mind with boredom. His so called "family", were all downstairs by now watching the telly (SP).  
  
Harry calmly walked down the stairs and into the living room. Just as he suspected Dudley was watching the telly, but Vernon was nowhere to be found. Harry went into the kitchen looking for his aunt, he found her in the kitchen cleaning the pans that apparently she used to cook his uncles breakfast.  
  
"Your uncle went to work; they called and said they needed him at the drill plant, said something about the machines going haywire." His aunt stated calmly, "Because your uncles going to be at work until ten o'clock, I've decided to take you shopping. After all we can't have you telling those freaks that were mistreating you, can we?"  
  
Harry looked down at his clothes. Well, he could use a couple of new outfits that didn't fit like elephant skin. Harry then looked back at his aunt; he thought he saw something in her eyes. But before he could think upon it for very long, it was gone.  
  
"Well boy, what are you waiting for you have to go get dressed. Were leaving at eleven o'clock it's exactly ten thirty now. So you better get your skinny bum up those stairs and into the shower before I count to ten or else well go nowhere." His aunt said in a more affectionate tone then she had used before.  
  
Harry wasn't about to forfeit new clothes so he ran as fast as he could up the stairs and to the bathroom. Harry then shut the door turned on the water and shed his clothes, then he jumped into the stream of water (alright I am not going to capitalize on what is happening in that shower, because frankly I don't want to know).  
  
After Harry was done washing his hair and himself (cough). He stepped out of the shower and onto the rug that was lying beside the shower. He then reached for a towel and dried himself off. Next he looked in the mirror; he noticed that it looked like he didn't wash his face, well enough. So he took a towel, turned on the faucet and placed the towel underneath it to soak up the water. He then turned off the faucet, picked up the towel and rung it a bit and then furiously scrubbed at his face. After 2 minutes of furious scrubbing, he lowered the towel.  
  
The dirt was still there, Harry raised he hand to rub at the dirt of his face. It felt weird, like little prickles against his skin. It was facial hair, bloody hell, it was facial hair. Harry let out a deep laugh, he was finally becoming a man (hey don't laugh that's how I found out, Harry's now going through puberty, my plan hahahahaha). Harry looked at himself in the mirror again, and wondered what it was that Cho found so..so..so wrong with who he was (may not be not the right choice of words?) that she broke up with him. Well he'd change that; if girls didn't want to be with him for who he was, he'd simply change. Harry didn't want to use anymore of his time contemplating on the two new thoughts about himself so he wrapped a towel around his waist and ran back to his room.  
  
Harry quickly got dressed, in his elephant skin clothes and walked back into the bathroom where he brushed his teeth, and he tried as best as he could to control his untamable mop of hair that he inherited from his father. "I defiantly need a haircut, but the growing back thing is kind of a problem and I'll defiantly ask aunt Petunia if I can go to Diagon Alley, that way I can go to Gringotts and make an exchange for muggle money, that way aunt Petunia can't complain about me costing too much money" Harry said with a sneer, "after all I can't have her believe I owe her"  
  
Harry walked down the stairs and into the living room, where his aunt and fat arse (SP)cousin were waiting. "Aunt Petunia, could we please stop off at the Leaky Cauldron, that way you won't have to pay for everything?" Harry asked  
  
"Of course not, this is my treat" Aunt Petunia said with a forced smile, "It's perfectly fine, we don't want you wasting what little money you have"  
  
"NO! OF COURSE I'LL PAY FOR IT, I WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO SPEND YOUR PRECIOUS MONEY ON A FREAK LIKE ME!" Harry screamed, his aunt backed up until she bumped against the wall that was behind her. She had a scared look in her eyes, like a dear trapped in the headlights of an automobile. Harry's eyes softened, then he said as he tried to smile to the best of his ability "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, I just haven't got a single letter from my friends and it's just made me a little annoyed"  
  
Then entire way to the Leaky Cauldron, the car was silent. When they arrived Harry got out of the car and stepped inside the Leaky Cauldron, he was greeted by the ever joyous barkeep Tom who asked "Well hello there Mr. Potter, can I help you?"  
  
Harry thought for a couple of moments before responding, "Tom, now I don't know what the legal age is in the wizarding world but by chance could I by some.." Harry leaned forward before finishing his sentence "..fire whiskey? I mean with me being chased by a mad man all the damn time, I could use a way out. So could you possibly help me?"  
  
Tom had a big smile after Harry had finished and replied quickly "It depends Mr. Potter..can you keep this to yourself?" (For the people that think drinking is evil and what not, I'm sorry if this offends you but if I was Harry, every night I'd be passed out drunk)All Harry did was nod in response. "Well then Mr. Potter; that will be 10 gallons." Tom said with a smile as he inconspicuously slipped Harry a bottle  
  
"No" Harry stated with a smile, in reply Tom raised an eyebrow, "I'll take 6, I don't want to run out any time soon know do I?"  
  
Tom had a shocked look on his face. "V-v-v-very well Mr. Potter, a- are y-y-you sure about this?" Tom said stuttering  
  
"Yes of course I am, could you please hurry I don't want to make my aunt mad now do I? ohh by the way could you please place a shrinking charm on those for me?" Harry placed the shrunken bottles into his bag that he'd brought from home for the things he was going to buy from Diagon Alley.  
  
Harry then went behind the Leaky Cauldron to what looked like a brick wall. Harry tapped on the wall 3 times in different places; a small hole appeared in the wall this hole gradually started getting bigger until a huge archway stood before him. Harry walked through the archway, into Diagon Alley.  
  
Harry set off down Diagon Alley, towards the wizarding bank, Gringotts. After a few minutes of walking while being point at, Harry finally came to a big marble building. He walked inside and went to one of the goblin bank tellers.  
  
"Excuse me" Harry stated while having his eyes directed at the goblin, "Excuse me". The goblin did not even look up, he just kept scribbling away at whatever he was writing on. Harry then screamed out loud "EXCUSE ME YOU BLOODY FUCKING GOBLIN BASTARD, I'M TRYING TO TALK TO YOU!" that got the goblins attention, along with everyone else inside Gringotts.  
  
After a few moments of everyone staring at Harry the goblin asked very slowly as if talking to a child while still sneering, "Can I help you, sir?"  
  
This got Harry's blood boiling so much that he was starting seeing red. "Why yes you fucking can, if I'm not taking too much of your bloody time." Harry spit out with such venom and hate for the goblin, "I would like to withdrawn money from my account and then also make an exchange for muggle pounds, if you don't mind of course."  
  
For the next couple of minutes it was a staring contest between the goblin and Harry. Finally the goblin asked to see Harry's key, Harry promptly took his key from his pocket and slid it over the counter towards the goblin. The goblin took a look at the key then, promptly called for a goblin named "Griphook".  
  
Griphook then lead Harry down the halls of Gringotts towards a tunnel with a cart. Once Harry and Griphook were inside the cart, it took off like a rollercoaster. Harry loved it, it really wasn't that different from riding on a broom, except you didn't control where the damn thing went.  
  
After a few minutes the cart came to a stop, Griphook jumped out of the cart and walked over to Harry's vault he then took out the key and placed inside the keyhole, turned it and the door opened.  
  
Harry entered his vault and got out his bag that he would use to collect his money. Something was strange, amiss; the piles of Gallons were mountainous there was no way in hell there was this much money before, gallons were filling every corner of the vault. Harry turned around and then asked Griphook "Why is there so much money in my vault, there wasn't this much before?"  
  
Griphook responded, "If you want to know when you go back to the front desk you can ask for all the deposits that had been placed into your account since your last visit", Harry nodded and gathered up the gold that he thought he might need for the entire year.  
  
Harry enjoyed the trip back to the first floor of Gringotts. As soon as the cart had come to a halt, Harry exited the cart and went back to the front desk, only this time he went to a different goblin. He then asked for the goblins attention, the goblin complied. "Can I help you?" the goblin asked  
  
"Yes, could I possibly see the deposits to my account during the last year?" Harry asked  
  
The goblin complied and went back to the filing room, and a few minutes later came back with a piece of parchment that had the head title of "Deposits". Harry quickly scanned over the parchment, there were only a few minor deposits the last one shocked him it read  
  
The Ministry Of Magic- for special services to The Ministry Of Magic, and the award money rewarded for The Order of Merlin 2nd class, in the amount of 10,000,000 gallons  
  
How could they, no how dare they. They didn't even plan on telling him that he was bloody awarded the Order of Merlin. Harry took a big breath and then let it out in an equally big sigh. "Great more for the public to bloody point at me for, I can see it now...Did you hear about Harry Potter.Yeah, I mean I didn't like him before, but now that he's so bloody loaded, I'm going to hound him down until he caves in and goes out with me, and then I'm going to make him buy me big shiny and expensive things." Harry squeaked in a girly voice, "great just what I need."  
  
Harry turned his attention back to the goblin, which was looking at him strangely, "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, kind of zoned out there. I need to make an exchange from gallons to muggle pounds." Harry told the goblin, he quickly thanked the goblin who nodded and asked him how much he would need to exchange. He thought 1000 gallon exchange at 1 gallon to 2 pounds was a good deal, in fact a much better deal then Hermione always got. He didn't want to push his luck so he took the pounds the goblin had handed him, thanked the goblin again, and went back outside into Diagon Alley.  
  
Harry didn't want to waste the precious time of the Dursley's so he quickly ran to the places he had to go. The first place he ran to was Flourish and Blotts. Even though he was going to be taught by the teachers at Hogwarts, he needed his own material. Books and spells that he could learn on his own time. Harry saw several books that he defiantly wanted, like: How to Become an Animagus, and 1000 Offensive Dueling Spells, and he most defiantly needed its opposite 1000 Defensive Dueling Spells. After Harry collected his books he took them up to the register and paid for them, then he went back outside into Diagon Alley.  
  
As Harry was on his way to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, He was suddenly very curious about a crowd standing around a weird shop. Harry looked up at the sign on the shop and it read Pelope's Magical Pet Place. (name sucks sorry) Harry could hear parts of the crowds' conversations, like: "They finally got them", "Oh my gods where did they get them, there super rare.", and "Man I wish they weren't so damn expensive so I could get one" These parts of the conversations were making Harry very intrigued.  
  
Harry calmly walked through the crowd, which wasn't the best thing for him because once people noticed his scar, it was a giant frenzy. Everyone was pointing and staring at Harry, not that they weren't before he tried to cut through the crowd mind you, but now it was even more so.  
  
As soon as Harry had made his was through the crowd and into Pelope's Magical Pet Place. As soon as he entered he saw the most beautiful and intriguing looking, animals he had ever seen. They looked like some sort of wolf, but they were a whitish blue in color, almost as if they were the color of lightning. Harry looked for sign that could possibly tell him what the animals were, but having found none, he walked to the man who was at the register and asked him if he knew what the animals were called. "There called staticfox, they a relative of the firewolf, which we also have at this store".  
  
Harry was very lonely, not having his "friends" to talk to, and with Hedwig always busy, either sleeping or out hunting, he needed a new pet, and these animals sounded like good pets from what he could tell.  
  
"Sir, could you possibly tell me where I could find these firewolf please?" Harry asked the register, who in response nodded and led Harry back through the isles of pet care, towards a big playpen, with little red fur balls running around in. It was very strange because inside the playpen was a staticfox, who was roughhousing with one of the firewolf.  
  
Apparently the shopkeeper knew what Harry was thinking because Harry was snapped out of his thinking when the shopkeepers voice started, "Strange isn't it..the staticwolf that's in the playpen had no family..its parents were killed by something, so a fire wolf family took it in..its never left its adopted brother we even tried to move it over to the staticfox pin...the man who tried it wasn't able to move his own muscles for a week."  
  
Harry was touched, he wish that he could have been wantingly adopted. Harry never had any family, well at least not any that he wanted anyways. He could feel for this wolf, Harry was going to take both of these animals and give them a home, a family, what he himself never got. Harry made a move to pick up the staticfox, but the shopkeeper advised against it. Harry promptly told him that he would take full consequences if anything should happen. Harry picked up both the firewolf and its adopted brother the staticfox, and nothing happened. But then the staticfox started wiggling trying to escape Harry's hold on it, it succeeded and crawled up the long sleeve of Harry's shirt and its brother soon followed. Harry was hysterically laughing, he'd be rolling on the floor if it weren't for the fact he didn't want to kill the two animals that were tickling him.  
  
After a few minutes of laughing, two heads poked out from the collar of Harry's shirt, looking at innocently at Harry. Harry smiled, yes; he diffidently wouldn't be lonely anymore.  
  
"How much for both of them, and a couple of months of necessities?" Harry asking while still staring at the fur balls that were hidden under his shirt.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you what, since your buying both I'll give you the staticfox free. So if you take that off, and add 1000 gallons for two eight month kits containing food, vitamins, ect; your total is 5000 gallons exactly."  
  
Harry told him to make a transaction with his account for the 5000 gallons, the man did so and handed him his things, and off Harry went off to get new robes.  
  
About 10 minutes later Harry came running out of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Back towards the entrance of Diagon Alley and The Leaky Cauldron. As soon as he entered The Leaky Cauldron, he again asked Tom to shrink some of his thing that he bought. He then gently put his two new companions into the bag and told them to stay there.  
  
Harry ran out towards the Dursley's car as quickly as he could. He jumped in the car, and his Aunt Petunia drove off towards the nearest store. (this is really going to mess me up, I live in America so I have no clue what teenage shops are in England, If you could possibly help me so I could rewrite this part please put it in your review or email me, thanks.)  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************  
  
Harry finally came out of the sixth store he had looked in for clothing. He was tired, every single muscle in his body ached, from carrying all the damn bags of clothing his aunt had made him buy. He swore to himself under his breath that he was not going into another damn clothing store, as long as he lived  
  
"Aunt Petunia, could we please go to a barber. I need to get a haircut, I can barely see anymore." Harry pleaded, his aunt nodded in reply and they set off towards the nearest barber.  
  
His aunt pulled over next to a fancy looking barber. The sign above the shop read Celia's salon, Harry didn't want to go into a salon. But his aunt gave him a death glare so Harry walked into the salon.  
  
As soon as he walked in, he regretted asking to go to a barber. The entire place was slam packed full with women, he felt like a bloody idiot. "Damn aunt Petunia, she's doing this to me on purpose."  
  
He walked towards the front where a woman was sitting in front of a computer reading a magazine. The woman looked up at Harry for a couple of seconds before asking Harry if she could help him.  
  
"Y-y-yes, I n-n-need a haircut, do you by chance have an open hair stylist?" Harry stuttered out while staring down at his feet  
  
she nodded her head and asked his name, he complied and she entered it into the computer. She pointed over to an empty chair, and told Harry to go over and sit down in it, again he complied and a few minutes later a blond with bluish highlights and blue eyes came up to him and asked him what kind of haircut he wanted.  
  
Harry managed to stutter out "w-w-well, I-I that is to s-say, err, I- I d-don't know, I was hoping t-that m-maybe I c-could have a-a w-w-w.."  
  
"I understand don't worry about it, you want a woman's perspective on this, right?"  
  
Harry nodded and his face which was beet red, slowly started to become its original color once more. The women then called over another hair stylist and they started to discuss thing between themselves, the second woman smiled sweetly at him, and went back to talking with the blond.  
  
After a few minutes of discussing, the second hair stylist turned around and left, leaving the blond stylist to tell him to lean back and close his eyes, he yet again complied, he could hear the second woman coming back, while the blond stylist was rinsing his hair, the blond then dried his hair off and started snipping at his hair about ten minutes of snipping later. The second stylist came back with a bowl of a green colored liquid and a protective cloth.  
  
The blond put the covering cloth around his hair, and then started to comb the green liquid through his hair. After a while of combing, she then lowered the drier (does anyone know the name of the damn contraption?). Harry sat there for what seemed like an eternity, having all the women in the damn salon stare at him, he still felt like a complete and total idiot.  
  
Finally the blond stylist came back and put the drier (enter name here) back up to its original position. She gave him a mirror and he examined himself in it. He looked different, real different his hair was still its original raven, but it had streaks of green going through it. He thought his hair looked damn good; the only problem was that his scar was now for the entire world to see.  
  
The blond handed him a bottle of gel, and told him the total was 100 pounds, he sifted through the money he had received early and pulled out 100 pounds and handed it to the lady. She in return handed him a receipt and Harry slowly walked back outside towards aunt petunia.  
  
The ride back home was a nice one. His aunt, for some reason kept looking at him and telling him how much better the haircut made him look. In fact it was starting to freak him out just a little. When they arrived back at privet drive it was late, around 7 o'clock.  
  
Harry had to drag from the car to his room all the stuff he had bought, which took him a while. After a few minutes all Harry had left to get was his bag, the one that he had brought to Diagon Alley. He walked back down the stairs and toward the car. He opened the door grabbed the bag and made his way back to his room.  
  
As soon as he had shut the front door, someone started knocking. He gently put his bag down on one of the couches, and walked back towards the door and opened it. "great, just the person I wanted to meet" Harry thought to himself  
  
Standing before Harry was one of his father's best friends, Remus Lupin  
  
"Can I help you Professor Lupin?"  
  
"Harry!" Professor Lupin yelled, "oh thank Merlins' beard your all right, you weren't here, we didn't know where the hell you were. Me and Sirius were scared to death we were going to owl the Ministry Of Magic that you had been kidnapped" Moony kept rambling on for a couple of minutes before he completely stopped and asked the thought that kept coming to his mind, " where were you Harry?" Moony  
  
Harry told him where he'd been and what he'd bought minus the fire whiskey. He wasn't going to tell anyone about that, his little secret.  
  
Lupin looked very serious, "Harry why didn't you tell anyone where you were going, your not supposed to be keeping things from the order, you know that."  
  
Yet again something in Harry seemed to snap in half, and he blew up, "TELL YOU, TELL YOU AND THIS IS COMEING FROM ONE OF THE PEOPLE WHO TOLD ME NOTHING. YOU FUCKING DIDN'T TELL ME ANYTHING AT ALL, WHILE I WAS STUCK HERE AT THE DURSLEY'S FOR AN ENTIRE MONTH, BEING STARVED AND FORCED TO DO MENIAL LABOR WHILE YOU WHAT, SAT ON YOU ARSES ALL DAY LONG READING THE ARTICLES FROM PLAYBOY. DON'T YOU EVER TELL ME MOONY WHAT THE HELL I'M SUPPOSED TO DO. I LOVE YOU LIKE FAMILY, BUT NO ONE'S GOING TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO, NEVER AGAIN!"  
  
"Harry I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that you should owl the."  
  
"OWL YOU, HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO BLOODY FUCKING OWL YOU WHEN HEDWIG IS OUT HUNTING. I SURE AS HELL DON'T KNOW, BUT IF YOU COULD BE SO KIND AS TO OFFER ME AN IDEA, I'D BE MORE THAN GLAD TO TAKE IT"  
  
"Harry please calm down, we at the order swear were not going to keep you from anyth." Moony tried to reply but was cut off yet again  
  
" YOU FUCKING LYING BASTARD, SO YOUR NOT GOING TO KEEP ANYTHING FROM ME HUH, WELL WHAT ABOUT ME BEING FUCKING AWARDED THE ORDER OF MERLIN 2ND CLASS. YOU DON'T CONSIDER SOMETHING SO SMALL AS 10 MILLION GALLON AND A BIG ARSE CEREMONY AND CRAP THAT I'M GOING TO HAVE TO GO THROUGH, AS SOMETHING THAT YOUR KEEPING FROM ME, HOW DARE YOU LUPIN, I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT, BUT APPERANTLY I THOUGHT WRONG, IM SO FUCKING TIRED OF YOUR PREACHING..."  
  
Harry's two new furry companions poked their heads out of the bag, it seemed like their human was being attacked by a two legged wolf. They'd never seen a two legged wolf before but that's what it smelt like. They couldn't let their friend go at it alone, so they started to growl to show the wolf that he was outnumbered, if he was smart he'd realize that things were in their favor.  
  
Harry stopped short when he felt the hair on the back of his neck start to rise, and he heard something growling. Both Harry and Moony turned to look at the source of the noise. The staticfox looked frightening, its fur standing on end and little bolts of electricity shooting off of its torso, while the firewolf looked menacing having its sharp canines showing and its entire body covered in flames.  
  
Harry smiled; they were trying to defend him. This year at Hogwarts was definitely going to be a good one; Malfoy sure as hell wouldn't want to mess with him this year.  
  
Harry quickly told Moony that he should leave before they started to attack him; he thanked Harry, reminded him about the letter, turned around and walked back through the door. "That was bloody close huh guys?" Harry asked the his 2 furry companions  
  
Both animals yipped in reply, which Harry smiled to. Harry then picked up the bag and walked back up to his room were he let his companions out gave them water and food. It was kind of funny to watch them go at it with the food. Picking at it, clawing it, and jumping backwards and finally yipping at the meat.  
  
After a few minutes they finally managed to finish off their food and water and jumped up onto Harry's bed. Harry smiled at them; they were looking up at him with cocked heads while wagging their tails. Harry quickly turned off his light, laid down, and fell into a peaceful and dreamless sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************  
  
Harry awoke to the high pitch hooting of snowy white owl. Harry turned over and he jumped out of bed, Hedwig was flying all over the place being followed by his companions. Harry quickly grabbed them and held them so they couldn't escape. Hedwig landed on the desk, turned around and hooted indecently, then gave Harry a look as to say, "what the hell are these things, and what are they doing here?"  
  
"I'm sorry Hedwig, I bought them yesterday at Diagon Alley, you know, I thought that maybe you and I could use a little company. Don't worry I'm sure they'll be have from now on, right guys?"  
  
all the firewolf and staticfox was yip and try to get out of Harry's grip (not meant to rhyme). They needed to capture the funny looking bird; they'd never seen a bird like it before. But it could fly so it had to be a bird.  
  
"See Hedwig that was an affirmative yip..I think." Harry said the second part very slowly.  
  
Harry looked over at the clock, it read 8:30. Crap, crap, and mega crap, Harry only had thirty minutes to pack and get everything ready. Harry got up and started putting everything into his trunk, including his new clothes, among other things.  
  
Harry then quickly ran into the bathroom and took a quick shower; afterwards he bushed his teeth and used gel to put his hair up. He ran back into his room got change into his Clothing, he had on a black pair of baggy (like in length not at the waist), a dark green shirt, and finally a pair of black and green tennis shoes. He then quickly grabbed Hedwig's cage, who was indecently squawking about being thrown around. Harry grabbed his bag that held his furry companions among other things.  
  
He then sat down on his trunk and waited. While he was waiting he made sure that he wasn't missing anything, he wasn't missing anything at all. He was holding onto Hedwig's cage in his left hand, while the bag was on his back, his right arm on the handle of his trunk, and finally the letter he had received from Dumbledore held firmly between his teeth.  
  
He waited for the last few minutes, until the clock stroked 9 and he felt the familiar feeling behind his navel.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************  
  
Okay then people I'm done with my second chapter hip-hip-hooray. Anyways I need names for the firewolf and staticfox, I'm sorry if anyone thought that this chapter was kind of boring, but thankfully the next chapter will be much, much better, lots of action and mutanty goodness. Ok now on to the review part thing  
  
Dark Lady Snape- I'm glad you like it so far. Ya, I know what you mean, I've searched for Harry Potter/x-men crossovers and I've only been able to find 6. Hopefully this chapter was better that the first. Thanks for the help I appreciate it.  
  
Padfootgrim- Thanks a lot, I'm glad you like the story, I'm a Harry Potter and also an x-men fan, and I just figured why not combine the two, as my first story. Harry's mutant powers appearing will be the next chapter; I'm trying to make it as..entertaining as possible.  
  
Charlie? - As I said before in my email I might use that power as a smaller effect thing. I don't know about looking like Kurt, considering he was born that way. Oh and thanks for the Sirius thing....I think?  
  
The Mystical Elf- I appreciate your thanks, and I also think I'm going towards that. Thanks for helping me. 


	3. Chapter 3: Inexperience

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to marvel or Harry Potter, or any other affiliated characters or things with the comics/books. 

Alright, it's been a long time since I last updated….I don't even remember when it was….ahhh never mind. Also I know have a co-writer, I also None the less appreciate all those who reviewed, it inspired me to stop playing paintball and start working on this story : ) Although I must admit…..paintballing is much more fun (sniff, sniff). Anyways all the review stuff is going at the bottom. If you actually read this story (which I hope you do) you'll realize that I left out what happened from when Harry used the portkey to the start this chapter, I tried to write it but I can not do it (sigh). If you didn't read it before I am a newbie so take it easy on me, don't flame me….too much, and flames are welcome as long as they aren't like the one I got where the guy kept calling me a sorry sack of shit, over and over and over again. Poor guy must be on crack its really sadL. On to the story…

* * *

It had been almost a week. Almost an entire week of Snape (shivers), Harry thought it almost disturbing. He didn't think he would be able to put up with much more of the evil, greasy haired git before he'd snap. It wasn't like Harry could do anything about his fathers mistakes…but that didn't stop Snape.

Harry so far, had been enjoying all his lessons, but by far Dumbledore's lessons on Dueling were his favorites. Dumbledore had taught him in accordance with the two books he had bought in Diagon Alley (1000 offensive/defensive spells). Harry figured it was like having a text book, where as he had the ability to reflect back upon the book.

He had talked to Dumbledore about his dream, only to learn that it was true, Voldemort had truly captured Azkaban and the dementors guarding it. Harry had also had a very "long" talk with Dumbledore about his not mentioning the Order of Merlin and the reward regarding it.

Harry had finally come to a decision on what he would name his two newest companions, (thanks to fangfoot) Ingnis (flamewolf) and Mico (staticfox). Harry had become close to his new friends, but for some reason Hedwig had seem to try to stay away from them after an incident, when Hedwig had gotten a little to close to Mico and had been shocked.

It had been a long and tiring day, and Harry was currently studying his "textbooks". He was very tired, for some reason Dumbledore decided to show Harry no mercy, he literally did not stop firing spells, even when Harry was down. Dumbledore of course told Harry that it was part of the training. He told him that Voldemort wasn't going to give Harry a break, so neither was he.

Harry had been reading out of the book _1000 Defensive Dueling Spells; _He was currently reading the spell entitled the ** amenos **spell.

_The amenos spell (a-men-o-s), is a defensive spell used only when battling smaller enemies, such as: gnomes, hobbits, pixies, fairies, and dwarfs. It is not a very powerful spell, and is only meant to be used when under physical assault. Its use is to simply throw the assailant backwards while stunning them in the process..._

Harry averted his eyes from the book, he had been reading out loud and his throat was becoming dry. So he decided that he would go down to the kitchen and ask the house elves for some pumpkin juice.

Harry made his way through the corridors until he reached the kitchen. He tickled the pear before silently entering the kitchen, upon entrance several house elves came and all asked him what he wanted.

"Do you know where Dobby is?" As soon as Harry had asked the little elves scattered about going back to what they were doing before Harry had entered.

"Harry Potter sir!" Dobby shouted before jumping onto Harry's shin like a little child, "has Harry Potter come to see Dobby sir?"

"How are you doing Dobby?" He then moved closer to Dobby's ear and whispered, "and what about Winky?"

Dobby's face changed from a giant smile, to a hurt look "Dobby does not know sir, great Dumbledore told we the house elves could leave at anytime, and Winky left Dobby all alone…"

"I'm so sorry Dobby, I didn't know…" Harry told Dobby apologetically 

"No one does Harry Potter sir, Dumbledore did not want, it to get out, or else, all house elves would treat Winky worse than my old master treated me…I did not want that Harry Potter sir" 

"Don't worry Dobby your secret is safe with me." As soon as the words flowed from Harry's mouth Dobby's smile returned and he asked if Harry would like anything.

"Actually I was wondering if you had any pumpkin juice left over from the school year." 

Dobby popped somewhere and reappeared a second later hold a goblet filled with pumpkin juice. Harry silently thanked him, told him goodbye and went back the way he came.

After he had received some pumpkin juice he made his way back to the common room, only stopping to tell the fat lady the password, which was _dragon's fire_. Harry entered the common room, and sat back down on his spot on the couch and he got back to work. 

Soon after reading for a few more minutes to himself, he reached to take a sip from his pumpkin juice. After doing so, he quickly spit out the contents in his mouth. The pumpkin juice tasted nasty, Merlin's beard how he hated warm drinks. 

He silently wished that he had asked Dobby for some ice before he left the kitchen, while still holding his cup. He went to take another sip, while closing his eyes. But he found that no liquid would come forth.

He opened his eyes and stared down into the goblet, only to find that there was no liquid to be found, instead in its place was a giant mass of orange ice. He pulled the coffee table closer toward him, turned the goblet upside down, and slammed it onto the coffee table. 

It was indeed a giant mass of frozen pumpkin juice, but then Harry asked himself where it came from, because he remembered spitting out the warm pumpkin juice not a moment earlier.

Harry quickly decided that it was another case of accidental magic like when he had blown his aunt Marge up like a balloon. After all he did remember that he had wished that the pumpkin juice was a little bit cooler, maybe his magic just went into over-drive.

Harry figured that he should go to bed, after all it was two in the morning, and he would need the rest for the Dueling lessons to come the next day. So he crept up the stairs toward the boy's dormitory to get dressed and eventually fall asleep.

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning to find his furry companions crawling all over him. He gave a quick laugh and pulled the covers back over himself. But Mico and Ingnis decided that they were tired of being ignored, so they crawled underneath the covers to attack Harry yet again. After a few more moments Harry shrieked after being bitten in the arse by Mico.

He quickly muttered an "alright I'm up" and set off to do his daily routine of taking a shower, brushing his teeth, shaving, and trying to comb his hair. After being finished with his routine he left the bathroom and set off to find Mico and Ingnis, to use some cleaning spells to rid their fur of dirt and such.

Harry found Mico lying by his bed, so he quickly performed the cleaning spells, and set off to find Ingnis, while he was walking down the hall that lead towards Mc'Gonagall's classroom, he spotted a red blur run around the corner and then a few seconds later he heard an explosion (think when you put lighter fluid on an already lit fire, like a whoosh). Harry ran towards where he had heard the noise and where Ingnis had run.

As soon as he ran around the corner, he came upon a sight that made him want to run back the other way...

Dumbledore stood not but a few feet from Harry, sporting singed hair and clothing, black glasses, soot covered face, and he no longer possessed a beard. But the worst thing was that between Dumbledore's hands was an extremely grumpy Ingnis, whose fur was smoking.

Harry let out two words before he knew that he was in trouble, "Oh no..." 

Dumbledore looked sternly at Harry before, replying "Harry how nice to see you my dear boy, I think it is time that you learn some responsibility for your actions therefore, I am letting Hagrid have use of you for the day, I've heard that he needs help putting up some fence posts over near his hut to make sure the ungalor's for his classes do not get released back into the wild."

With that, Dumbledore handed Harry Ingnis and told him to put the animal back in his dormitory before heading out towards Hagrid's hut. Harry did as he was told and dropped Ingnis off at the boy's dormitory before headed out toward Hagrid's hut.

"Well hello der Harry, great ta see ya tit is. Well then let's get ta work shall we" Hagrid said in his gruff half giant voice.

The next couple of hours were spent digging post holes with a muggle device; it seemed that Hagrid had abandoned Harry, because he had left around twenty minutes after the start of this escapade. Harry knew he couldn't last much longer, he was in no shape for this, and sure he had gained muscles but not enough to help him to succeed in this task.

Harry let out an angry yell, why in gods name was he going through this kind of torture it wasn't as if Harry meant for this to happen. He was just a boy of 16 this was work for a man, not someone who looked like a toothpick. Harry let out one more furious growl before falling backwards onto the ground with his eyes facing upward.

Harry sighed as he opened his eyes, why was he so angry all of the sudden....it felt as though he was being pulled apart by two beings. He didn't understand it at all. 

"I wish I could just be done with this crap all of it, I'm so-so-so tired of fighting, it's all I've done since I was born and I don't know if I can take it much longer. I just wish the damn holes would make themselves." Harry watched in awe out of the corner of his eye as slowly the ground next to him sank lower and lower and lower until there were 40 holes all part of one giant square shape. 

"I-I-I d-don't understand, what's happening to me, why is my magic going haywire all of the sudden. Why do I feel so tired, so weak? Ugh, I need to go to sleep." Harry walked back towards the castle, before wondering the halls in search for the fat lady painting that would grant him access to his sanctuary.

He told the fat lady the password before slowly stumbling through the portrait hole and up the stairs and into his dormitory and finally into his sweet soft bed. Only to be comforted further by his faithful friends who gathered around his body in hopes of keeping warm as well as keeping Harry safe.

(Alright now imagine losing all your power, you can barely think, walk...whatever, that is how Harry feels, this is why he doesn't think about it too long)

* * *

A bald elderly man, sitting in a wheelchair began to remove a helmet like object from his head. The "helmet" had two cables going into a panel of some sort. This man was standing in a globe shaped room with panels decorating the walls. This man, this Professor Xavier followed the catwalk that was jutting out towards the middle of the room, back towards a door, that opened automatically with a slight hiss as he came close to it.

He followed corridor after corridor until he came upon his office. Silently he entered, and he rolled his chair behind his desk, he then began to think through some of the information he had received using cerebro. He had found a mutant, but he needed more information on his whereabouts and who he was before, asking him to join the school.

Professor X as he was sometimes called, psychically call for his X-Men (if you don't know who the x-men are....well lets just say you need help), and they came as he called.

"You called professor?" a young man with brown hair and ruby red glasses covering his eyes, around the room several people were nodding there heads in agreement as to why Xavier had called them to come to his office.

"Ah Scott, yes I did, didn't I? I have found a mutant signature somewhere in Scotland, I was not able to hold on to this signature, but I was able to find out that they do possess a very strong mutant signature, what it means...I'm not sure as of yet…but if we do not find him soon, magneto could get to him, and he can twist even the most loving and caring soul into nothing more than a soldier to his cause.

"I think we all know the way that Magneto works professor....after, well after seeing it first hand being used on Pyro. At first he tells you how powerful you are, then how weak that the humans are, and then finally he gains control over you by making you believe that he is working for the right cause....that being, to destroy the non-mutants.

"I am not sure if given the opportunity to join us that this mutant would do so. But either way, he is going to be find peace, either with Magneto, or with us. As of yet I'm not sure who this mutant is, or where this mutant is located, or what they are doing in Scotland, but the one thing I do know is that if we do not find him and soon. We may never get a chance to help him..."

"All of you know what Magneto wants...he wants the downfall of all non-mutant beings. If this were to happen, there would be chaos in the world everything would change. None the less, I have not been able to find his precise whereabouts as of yet but when I do...we will need to go to him, and tell him who he is and....what he is..." Professor Xavier said to the entire group that had crowded itself in his office, "although I will need some more time to find him, but when he does use his powers again...we will go to him...and we will help him find out who he is."

* * *

One week has past...

* * *

Harry stood in darkness, an entire Vail of darkness he could see nothing...then suddenly a bright flash blinded Harry. When Harry opened his eyes he stood in shock and disgust as he watched a muggle home being attacked by Deatheaters. 

Eight men went inside the house and dragged out a small family of five kicking and screaming from their home. The father tried to fight, but in the end, he was left lying in a puddle made up of a mixture between water, and his own blood...

The mother saw as they slowly killed her husband, and was forced to watch as her children were being carried off, taken away to corners of the yard, her son was being beaten while her daughters were receiving far worse treatment.

The mother watched as her own daughters of 12 and 16 were raped right before here very eyes. Harry could barely hold tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes. He could no longer take it, and he turned his head to the side, only to find a boy, of 14 dead lying face toward the sky, and blood coming from every pour on his body, Harry knew of this spell he had heard about it from the offensive dueling spellbook.

He couldn't take much more of the screaming, that was coming from these two young girls, he heard cries for their mother to come to their rescue, but she could do nothing, as she was receiving the same treatment.

After it was all over, the Deatheaters, slaughtered the 3 women like animals, one by one they used the killing curse, of course first they decided to use the cruciatus curse, to make them scream in pain until they could no longer scream...

* * *

Harry awoke with a start, sweat covering his entire body, and dripping off, from his hair and onto his comforter. He knew the dream was no lie; he had truly witnessed an entire family being murdered before his very eyes.

Harry felt tears strolling down his cheeks, "h-how could someone do such a thing..." Harry's voice cracked as he spoke.

The raven haired boy sat and cried until he could no longer cry, for nothing came. Then he quickly turned to the side threw his head forward and puked. He kept at this for a few minutes, until he could finally stand up, still gagging every once in awhile.

All the sadness in the world couldn't describe how Harry felt at that moment. He knew somewhere in the far reaches of his mind that he** was** responsible for this. If he had not lived long enough to go to the third trial, Voldemort would never have been reborn.

But then in an instant, all the sadness he had felt, turned into anger. Unbridled anger, uncaged, and ready to be set free. Harry felt his arms twitch, with anger, if one would have noticed they would have found that every flame in Hogwarts was violently burning, reaching new heights. 

The entire dormitory was alight with an orange glow, as not only the torches flames grew larger, but as well as Harry's pet Ingnis's glow which had also reached a new level of heat and height.

Harry let out a scream, and all the flames in Hogwarts ceased to be…

Harry ran, for there was no other way of describing what he was doing, he didn't know where he was going nor did he care.

After what felt like hours (only actually being a couple o' minutes) of running, Harry finally found one of the many exits out of Hogwarts. He continued running even when he pushed the big wooden doors out of his way.

He ran off into the storm, not knowing what was to happen, and not caring.

Mico and Ingnis followed their friend the entire way, through the Hogwarts corridors, until Ingnis could go no further for fear of the rain. While Mico ran onwards, Ingnis was forced to stay back and watch as Mico followed Harry out into the storm.

Without any further option, Ingnis whimpered slightly and sat on his backside, and did the only thing available to him….watched.

Harry ran for a couple minutes before coming to a sudden halt, he looked around, lightning was flashing everywhere in the distance while rain the size of gumdrops fell from the dark cloudy skies.

Then suddenly Harry's anger came back yet again and he Started shouting while simultaneously slamming his fists into his chest, "Come on you son of a bitch. You want me then come and get me." 

Harry yelled and screamed before falling to his knees and began weeping for all the life lost during this never ending battle between light and dark.

"Why do I have to keep on fighting, why must I do all of this by myself. No one cares if the hero falls or if the villain is conquered. If I die who will remember me, will anybody?"

Harry looked skyword and asked silently to anybody that was listening, " Please give me a sign, give me anything." Then suddenly going from being silent to screaming, "DAMN YOU GIVE ME A SIGN"

Harry felt an extreme amount of energy go through his body, as his eyes lit with electricity and lightning flashed violently, near him, the amount of bolts was enormous, thousands flashed across the sky only to hit the wet green earth near him.

But chances are if you sit in the middle of a field with lightning flashing hundreds of times a second, you're bound to get hit and get hit Harry did. A giant bolt of lightning struck Harry and all went black…but before he blacked out Harry whispered something in his mind that he thought no one else heard, "Damn you Dumbledore".

* * *

Professor Xavier was currently hooked into cerebro, when he felt a serious signature, telling him that someone had use of mutant abilities. Again he found this young…man apparently, Xavier was able to read Harry's mind finding out who he was, and he sat (not literally) in Harry's mind until all went blank and the words, "Damn you Dumbledore" were thought.

Xavier knew that he had to get into contact with this Professor Dumbledore, in hopes to further reach out to this "Harry Potter". He knew that Harry was a wizard, he had met several in his lifetime. 

None the less, he needed to contact this Professor Dumbledore before sending the jet to Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry awoke, to find himself in the one room he hated far beyond Snapes classroom that place being the medical wing.

Harry slowly sat up, moving all of his joints, making sure nothing was wrong, and then he threw his legs over the side of the bed, and hoisted himself up to a standing position.

He crouched into a sneaking position and made his was toward the exit, making sure to not catch the attention of one Madam Promfey (you know the nurse : ) who was currently placing bottles of all sorts of sizes and shapes filled with different liquids, on shelves.

Harry was very close to the exit now, so very close….until he ran smack dab into…Professor Snape, Harry gave a groan he didn't want to have to deal with **him** now.

"Watch where you are going!" Snape then pushed Harry out of his way and stalked into the medical wing, carrying a box full of potions.

Harry didn't wait to see what happened after that, because he ran out the first chance he got. Harry continued running until he reached the great hall's doors. He promptly slowed his pace, and pushed the doors open.

The table was defiantly arranged differently than it was the day before. Since there were no students besides Harry, they removed all the house tables and left a smaller sized table in the center of the giant room.

On one side of the table were professor Sprout, Madam Hooch (sp), Professor Trelawney, Professor Sinistra, Madam Pince, and Professor Vector. This side kept Giving Glares towards the other side, which had new comers as well as Dumbledore, Professor Mc'Gonagall, Hagrid, Professor Flitwick and Lupin. 

These "newcomers" were dressed in leather they sat as close as possible, while trying to ignore the stares from across the table.

There were 6 newcomers, the first Harry's gaze came upon was an elderly man in a wheelchair who wasn't sitting on the bench but at the edge of the left side of it. The next was a young man with brown hair and ruby red sunglasses covering his eyes. Next to him sat a frightening sort of creature, with blue fur covering its entire body, this creature was a short mass of muscles, it resembled an ape, but the fact that it wore bifocals gave away the fact that this could not be so. Next to the creature sat a redheaded green-eyed beauty, she resembled his mother in some ways (no I'm not going to copy cowboy on this, I refuse to do something like that so don't give your hopes up no Jean as mom or Logan as dad.) a seat away from her sat the most interesting women Harry had ever seen before, she had grayish white hair, brown mocha colored skin and blue eyes. In between the two women sat a ruff looking man who could be no taller than he was in his 4th year, although he was very short he had bulging muscles that must have took him years to build.

After Harry was done examining the newcomers, he walked closer to the table, only then did everyone notice him. He politely said hello to everyone before sitting next to Dumbledore and the man in the wheelchair. 

"I'm glad to see you could get away from Poppy, and come join us." Dumbledore gave Harry a smile before continuing, "now on to introductions"

The man in the wheelchair took over for him after Dumbledore said this.

"My name is Professor Charles Xavier, I am the…headmaster you could say of "The School for the Gifted" located in Manchester, New York." While simultaneously waving his hand at the group, "these are my….Professors, the man with the sunglasses is Scott Summers" 

Harry shook this Scotts hand and gave a polite hello, Harry didn't feel right about this man, he didn't like this "Scott" at all. Xavier continuing on broke him from his chain of thoughts, "the blue man sitting next to Scott is Dr. Henry McCoy"

When it came to this **man** Harry was quite scared at first, but then when the man spoke it was in a friendly tone that of a nice man, "ahhh, but you can call me hank, almost everyone else does." Harry shook this mans hand as well, before Xavier continued yet again.

"The young woman sitting next to Henry is Dr. Jean Grey." When Jean took Harry's hand into a firmed grip handshake, Harry blushed a little, at this Jean smiled and politely said hello (NO…there will be no romance between this pair, and NO Jean is not Harry's mother, so stop being perverted : )

"Sitting next to Jean is Logan; he is one of the more interesting people at the school"

"Well hello Logan, umm I'm sorry but whats your last name?" Harry kindly asked while simultaneously reaching his hand out for a handshake, but he received none and Logan simply Grunted and told him that he had no last name while finishing the comment with the word "bub". ( in this Logan knows his name not, his real name is James Howlett I believe, but none the less, he doesn't know his name in this) as soon as this had been said Logan received a rib in the chest by the mocha colored women sitting next to him.

Professor Xavier moved on to the last person sitting at the table, "this is Ororo Monroe, our "gardener" if you will."

This lady seemed very gentle, he felt some sort of connection as his hand touched hers in a handshake. Harry quietly said hello and looked back down at the ground.

Dumbledore voice broke through as Xavier's fell, "Well now that we are all familiar with each other, let us eat." Dumbledore clapped his hands and spread around the table were golden goblets filled with pumpkin juice and golden platers lying spread around the table filled with all sorts of wonderful delights.

Harry sat talking to no one, just staring at the people around him. He turned his head towards wolverine who was sniffing the pumpkin juice, as if for poisons, he then took a sip of the pumpkin juice and turned his head to the left, while spitting the pumpkin juice out of his mouth spraying it all over Jean who sat besides him. If looks could kill Logan would have died a most agonizing death. But before she could fight with Logan, Mc'Gonagall quickly performed some cleaning spells on Jean who was sputtering in her rage.

On his other side Xavier looked as if in concentration and not but a few seconds later Jean calmed down looking down in shame. Harry sat in confusion of what was going on, he did not understand these people or what had happened, he sighed and continued to eat.

After the meal had been eaten, Dumbledore again clapped his hands and all the goblets, plates and such disappeared. "Harry now that we have filled ourselves could you please follow me to my office, Xavier and I have a proposition for you."

Harry followed Dumbledore through the twisting curves of the castle until reaching the gargoyle that guarded Professor Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore told the gargoyle the password, which was _ Mr. Goodbar. _(god I love that candy) Harry followed Dumbledore as he and Xavier stood on top the stairway as It made its way up (of course prof. X cant actually stand, but bare with me) to where the door to Dumbledore's office stood. Dumbledore opened the door and casually strolled in followed by Professor Xavier who rolled in, Harry followed them as Dumbledore made his was to his desk, and sat behind it.

(Now, the X-men followed too and are also in the room)

Professor Xavier started, "Harry, as you know we live at a school, that helps the gifted, but what you do not know that these "gifted" are mutants. I believe in helping mutants learn to control their powers, and we want you to come with us.

Harry took a step back, "I'm not even a mutant, so how could you help me learn to control my "powers", I wouldn't even if I could, this place…Hogwarts is MY home, at least the only home, I've ever really had, and I'm not going to leave behind my friends…and family for anything."

"You misunderstand me Harry; I would not invite you to come to this school if you were not a mutant."

Harry took another step back, "I'm not a mutant you must be mistaken, it is true that I am a wizard, but I surely cannot be both a wizard and a mutant at the same time."

"I'm not asking you to make a rash decision, we shall give you time, if you do not want to go, we shall not force you, but there are others that shall come to you, and they may force you. They may force you to join their ranks and kill "muggles" as you call them by the hundreds." Harry knew that this Xavier had a point, if these people had found him; there was no telling how many other people knew of his apparent "abilities".

Harry couldn't take it…he needed to get out of here, he felt as if being probed, as if all his secrets were being shown for the world to see. "I-I-I'll consider it, now if you excuse me." Harry ran past the X-men and out the door and down the steps that lead away from Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Harry had been walking around Hogwarts for two and a half hours, his feet ached but he didn't care, he was too deep in concentration about what was going to do about his problem.

On one hand he was gaining new abilities to help him in the fight against Voldemort, and quite possibly he was gaining the light side some new allies. But on the other hand, he was giving away what little time he had with his friends, before his possible death.

Again he felt as if he was being pulled into two different directions, the stronger one was pulling to go to the mutant school, but the one that he had known his entire life, the Harry he was, was fighting as hard as possible to stay with his friends. But the worse thing was…if he did give in, if he did go along with the flow and go to the mutant academy….would he be that same Harry that his friends believed in…

Harry knew what had to be done...he just hoped that it was the right decision.

* * *

Harry slowly pushed open the door to Dumbledore's office, and calmly walked over to his desk, he turned to face Professor Xavier and started to speak, " I no longer care what happens to me, but what I do care for is that my friends are safe and protected and in the end…Voldemort is truly destroyed, and I realize that in order for this to happen I cannot be selfish...but I wonder, if I do mess up somewhere if I do give in to my inner desires….would I still be the same Harr…" Harry's voice cracked with emotion, he cleared his throat once more and calmly said two words….

"I'll go"

* * *

The Mysical Elf- Thanks for the review, Ill be updating every week or less from now on…. Sristi- Thanks, I appreciate it, I wasn't thinking when I wrote the last chapter, but it turned out alright I guess… Two-Tytes2.0- That's nice Fangfoot- Thanks for the names and stuff mate, I really appreciate it a lot…although I'm sorry I couldn't use more…(sigh) Epiphany's-Curse- Thanks, I know there is a little spelling error and whatnot, but hopefully this chapter was better or else NickNike wasn't doing his job… Mike Potter 2002- I think that Harry's growing a backbone, is just from an increase in pressure but there might be something else (mwhahahahahaha), yes cowboy truly does have a great crossover. Blackheart Syaoran- Thanks for the help, if you notice I may have not made it as noticeable but I did put your ideas in…somewhat, anyways thanks a lot : ) Pegeuk- Thanks, I'm glad you liked it, why where you in such a rush? 

Okay well that's it then….anyways till next chapter which should be very soon…. (wink wink nudge nudge)


	4. chapter four: Kitty

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter books, or Marvel Studios (there comics included : ), nor does my co-writer nicknike. So therefore…..Don't sue me, please god don't sue me!

Okay then people, my faithful friend (cha right), and co-writer nicknike has decided to write this chapter, it was done earlier but I decided to wait, because well….suspense dammit. Okay then a lot of people have the wrong idea about Harry, hes supposed to be oc, this chapter helps reveal more….or maybe that's the next chapter….I don't remember. Anyways I want you to tell me if : you like the story how its written now or do you want it back the way it was in the last chapter with the indents on the paragraphs. I figured it might be easier to read….I don't know why though….anyways, the next chapter should be up around next tues. if not sooner. Why is it that everyone likes to review with an anonymous screen name, it kind of confusing things….anyways, I'm bord after checking nicks mistakes (he makes o lot of them.) So here's the new chapter tell me what you think, if you like mine or his better….please be mine (starts crying)…..wait what was I saying….damn my short term memory span.

* * *

The black jet screamed through the misty clouds at hyper sonic speeds, the watery clouds pealing away to let the machine breakthrough them sharply and silently, the sonic boom following long after the sleek shape of the jet was out of sight. Shockwaves forming around it tips and bouncy the watery drips around it ice slowly formed and crusted over on the wing before sonic shockwaves directed from the hull of the jet broke them apart into millions of shards. 

A boy sat inside thinking hard. He had just left everything he had known…again. He found out that he was something, something that in the deepest corners of his mind he wished to be. Unique, Powerful, Superior, And when he traveled to those parts he found himself and what he truly was, a Hero. He wanted to be know for helping people, for being reckless and endangering himself for the sake of others. Hermione was right, he liked being a hero, he liked not thinking about himself but about other and helping them. He like being powerful, he liked being looked up to, he like being unique and he liked the attention, something which he had been denied for the nine years of his life. He wanted to see the look in the eye of his enemy, he wanted to see the terror he instilled, he wanted to see the look in the eyes of the ones he was helping and saving, he wanted to be respected, he wanted to be known as a savior, a banisher of the dark, the light, the hero, the teacher and student of good, the judge, jury, and executioner of evil and darkness. He wanted to be loved and to love back, he liked being hated and liked hating back, he liked fighting a war and doing things were others would have given up. He liked what he was becoming. He wanted to have strength, to have speed, to have agility, to have great flexibility, to have wisdom. He wanted to be hot like fire, cold as ice, quick as the wind and flow like the water. Harry looked at the two small shapes cuddled together sleeping in his lap, peaceful, and carefree, lucky and yet so unlucky. 

"We're almost there Harry." Professor X announced, snapping Harry out of his reverie. 

Harry smiled; he was going to like this. He was going to like being fully accepted and not the boy who lived. He was going to enjoy being plain old Harry Potter, or as plain as possible. 

In the grounds of "Mutant High" the basketball court opened to reveal a hanger into which the Black Bird gently landed with a soft whoosh. 

"Hey look their back." Called out Kitty Pride who noticed the jet landing. Everyone at the school knew that there should be another person joining them a having a very powerful mutation. There were even rumors that he was a wizard, and a very famous one at that who had battle numerous dangerous creatures, spoiled the plans of an evil dark lord and lived to tell the tale. They had been told that wizards and witches actually exist in secrete using their magic to stay away from the rest of the world, hide themselves, and detour others from going where they were using spells. 

Kitty ran down to the hanger anxious to meet this person, with some other students. 

As Harry stepped off the jet with his luggage floating behind him the room shimmered into a café. "I didn't know you guys can do magic too, that's a pretty good disillusionment charm." 

"Actually it isn't a charm, thousands of mirrors, cameras and optic lasers are used to alter what you see." Scott explained. 

"Cool!" Ingnis and Mico were looking around confused from around Harry's shirt; they could sense the jet but couldn't see it so they began to growl and use their abilities. "Calm down guys, its alright, just a little trick." This seemed to calm them down because they stopped growling. 

"Hey!" Kitty called coming through the door, literally. 

"Hi…"Replied Harry a little uncertainly. "I'm Harry Potter." 

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to scare you, like I'm Kitty Pride." Kitty said walking up to Harry and shaking his hand. 

"Its nice to meet you Kitty." Harry said looking into her beautiful brown eyes. 

"Y-you too." She stammered back looking into his emerald green eyes that locked her in a trance. "Would you like me to show you around?" 

"With you, that would be heaven." Did I just say that! Oh hell I've done it now. 

"Like that's the nicest thing any guy has ever said to me, you're like too sweet. Thank you." 

"Well what can I say; I know beauty when I see it." Harry said making Kitty blush. 

"And I know I'm going to faint if you keep talking like that." 

"Guess I'll have to be ready to catch you then." 

"Guess so." 

"Actually Romeo here has ta get checked out first." Logan said breaking the pair up. 

"Like can I come?" Kitty asked hopefully. 

"Of course." Harry replied not giving anyone a chance to say anything. 

"Let's go then." Jean said walking out into the corridor. 

"You can leave your things here; I'll bring them up for you." Beast said. 

"Alright, _Wingardium Leviosa._" And Harry's things settled back on the floor. 

"Like you are a wizard! Oh my god that is like so cool." Kitty exclaimed unable to believe her eyes. "But like are dragons real?" 

"Dragons are big, nasty, mean, and powerful you bet your arse their bloody real. I had to go up against one in a Triwizard tournament." Harry said. "And it was the biggest one of the lot, me the one who shouldn't even have been in the tournament, two years younger then the other three champions had to go up against the biggest one. That's my luck for you. Harry Potter the Boy Who lived." 

"So you like fought a dragon! Holy crap! What do you mean by the boy who lived?" 

"Well I'll give you the shortest version of my life. When I was one my parents were murdered by the most evil wizard of all time, Voldemort. He caused terror throughout the wizarding community and world, people are even still terrified to say his name, it was dark times. Anyway he killed my parents and then went to kill me because as I found out last year of a prophecy that involves me being the only one who can stop him. So when he went to kill me too the killing curse which there is apparently no protection against rebounded off of me. I was said to have killed him and saved the world. I then went to live with my aunt and uncle who told me absolutely nothing, when I was ten Hagrid our Groundskeeper came to get me after they had failed to contact me through letters. He told me that I was a wizard and about my past and all about wizards. Well in my first year when it turned out there was a philosophers stone, an elixir of life and producer of gold.

Voldemort was still alive but was not much more then a ghost. He possessed one of my teachers to get the stone, the teacher did many horrible things like let a troll into the school my friend and I stopped it. I ended up facing and stopping him and stopping him from retrieving the stone that would allow him to live once again. In my second year an image of himself wreaked havoc upon the school by releasing a basilisk, a gigantic snake that would freeze you in a coma like state if you looked into its eyes. I killed it in the end with a sword and rescued my best friend's sister from Tom. In my third year my godfather escaped wizard prison and came to tell me, I saw the person who had betrayed my parents and led Voldemort to them. In the fourth year one of Voldemorts supporters came up with a plan. He captured our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and impersonated him. That year we were having a tournament with a champion to represent each school major school, there was supposed to be only three champions but the imposter put my name in. There were three tasks that I had to complete. At first we all thought that I was to be killed in the tasks. The dragon almost did the job in the first task, in the second I was supposed to save my friend who was underwater and being held 'hostage' by merpeople. I took the task for real and saved my friend and another girl who I was not supposed to. I finished last but because of my bravery I got top marks. Then the third task, that's where everything was leading up to. It was a maze that I had to go through to reach the trophy. I decided to tie with the other Hogwarts champion and we touched the trophy together. The trophy teleported us to a grave yard. During that night Voldemort killed Cedric, the real Hogwarts champion and resurrected himself back to life using my blood. I dueled with him, and somehow made it out alive. Last year I found out about the Order of Phoenix, an organization that fights Voldemorts forces who is founded by Professor Dumbledore. I fought Voldemort in the ministry of magic at the end of the year while I was trying to get the prophecy that was made for myself and him. My godfather was injured but escaped, I again fought Voldemort and used an unforgivable curse. So my whole life I've been trying to stay alive. It hasn't been easy at all. I've seen more death then anyone should ever see in their entire lives. And what I've told you is just the main points of my life, there is a lot more to it, like quidditch, I'm the seeker on our team, we've actually lost the cup a couple times cause I was in the hospital wing, funny really we've got the best team, I've only not caught the snitch first once but I always seem to be unconscious for the final game. So that's my life in a nutshell." 

"_He has had such a horrible life, Professor, I feel so sorry for him, it must so hard trying to stay a live. And yet he is so full of life and character, he is one amazing man." _Jean thought to Professor X. 

"_He has just told Kitty the good version of it, not the reality of it, he hasn't told her the horrors he has seen and been part of. I've looked into his mind and I have to tell you something, he is extremely brave and loyal, he will be one of the strongest X-Men ever, we will see many great things from this young man."_ Professor X replied.

"Like oh my god, while I've been worried about tests you've been fighting for your life! Like it must be so hard, having people look up to you all the time, expect things out of you, and never getting to know the real you. It must be just so horrible." Kitty said sympathetically. 

"You're the first person that I have ever met that has said something like that to me when they first met me. Most people gawk and stare at my scar…You're really a great person. 

"Thank you Harry." 

"I'm serious you're an amazing person, but my life isn't all bad, after going up against a dragon and getting the top marks for doing it you feel pretty good about yourself, its like hmm...I beat three other people who are at least two years older then me and who faced less dangerous dragons, cool. Then really it isn't that big of a deal when you look at it compared to all the other stuff that's happened to me." 

"Like it would be the biggest deal for me let me tell you. So like how big is a dragon?" 

"Well about the size of an average house. They are different breads some bigger, some faster, some stronger you know." 

"Like wow, that's like totally so amazing, you have got to tell me about some of your adventures, and I like want to hear them from the beginning." 

"How about over dinner?" 

"We have dinner with everyone else and we can't leave the grounds, and its like so totally unfair" whined Kitty. 

"That's what they told me at Hogwarts. You have got a lot to learn, I've possibly broken every rule at Hogwarts and have gotten away with most of them, going out in the middle of the night is nothing I haven't done a hundred times." 

"Alright then like it's a date. But like how are we going to get out without being like noticed?" 

"It's called an invisibility cloak and a Firebolt." 

"Like what's a Firebolt?" 

"It's a broomstick that you ride on." 

"Is it fast?" Kitty asked a little nervously. 

"It's actually the fastest one they have but don't worry you won't fall off."

"Okay." Kitty said a little unsure. 

By the time Harry had finished the story to which Logan, Storm, Jean, Scott and Professor X were also intently listening to they had arrived to the hospital wing. 

"Harry please take off your shirt and lie down on the bed please." Instructed Jean 

Harry took off his shirt and lay down on the bed. 

"You got some muscle on there on you boy." Logan said noticing that Harry had some very well developed muscles. "Finally another person with muscle around here. Most of the others aren't doing much at all…" (Now, remember Harry is changing and rapidly, so what holds for one minute may not hold for the next.)

"It comes with the territory I guess." Harry replied with a grin. 

"Kitty." Called Storm "Could you pass that tube please….Kitty…KITTY PRIDE HELLO!" Storm called. 

"Oh yeah…sorry what?" Asked Kitty going completely red at having been caught staring at Harry. 

"That blue tube beside please." 

"Like okay." Kitty quickly picked up the tube and handed it to Storm, while still blushing profusely. 

Storm took the tube and place it into a large machine where the bed that Harry lay on obviously went into. "Harry we're going to take some scans, please do not move." Storm said as she slid the bed into the machine with Harry on it. 

Inside the machine a series of lights flashed followed by some lasers going over his body. This lasted for about five minutes where Harry was not allowed to move a muscle. 

When Harry came out he put his shirt back on and went over to where the others were standing around a large computer screen. 

"So how am I?" Harry asked nervously. 

"We have determined your abilities Harry; they are somewhat unusual, but quite powerful all the same." Professor Xavier explained, "You Harry can control the elements of earth in everyway. In ancient history we believed that there were only four elements; fire, water or ice, wind, and earth. Using different combinations we believed that's how everything was made. A warm wind was the two elements wind and fire, a cold day was the combination of ice and wind, and so along those lines we thought that's how the earth was made. Today we know it as false, but you have the ability to make it true. You have the ability to make a tornado of fire, or ice or water, you can control electricity, because it comes with the wind, you Harry can control anything that mother earth can create and more so like a tornado of fire, or a mist crackling with electricity." 

"That is so cool" Harry exclaimed, who's mouth was agape unable to believe that he could control mother earth (in many senses). 

"We will have to begin your training as soon as possible, and it will have to be intense training at that since there is so much you can do and learn. But for now go meet the other students and do whatever you wish. Professor Dumbledore told me that telling you the rules of the school would be pointless as he has told me you have broken every rule ever made at Hogwarts." 

"Yeah that's true." Harry said grinning. 

"Now off you go." 

"Alright c'mon Harry, you have got a lot to see." Kitty said. 

Kitty and Harry then went outside the school and through the grounds, Kitty explained to him the different subjects that he would be taking, how everything went around the school, which wasn't very different from Hogwarts, they took Ingnis and Mico for the walk around as they still liked to be with Harry all the time. They talked about their hobbies, likes, dislikes, friends, and basically got to know each other very well, Harry told Kitty all about magic and the magical world, she was completely fascinated by this as she always wanted to know more. Harry met a bunch of other people with cool and sometimes weird abilities. Like Rogue and Iceman who were dating but could only kiss for a few seconds because Rogue started to suck the energy and power out of Bobby, she could only touch some for a few brief second before she would start to such out their energy and eventually kill them. Bobby could create ice and told Harry he would help him learn and master his abilities, they also gave Harry a name Elemental and Harry promised to teach them how to ride a broom. The girls kept goggling over Ingnis and Mico who seemed to enjoy the attention they were getting especially when they used their little abilities to make the girls goggle over them even more. Rogue and Bobby left after a short while later to do some _homework,_ Harry however didn't really mind as he loved to be alone with Kitty, he was so free and relaxed it was like a taste of heaven. 

It was eight o'clock by the time Kitty had shown everything to Harry, they had missed dinner which didn't really matter since they were going out later that night. "So when do I get to see some magic?" Asked Kitty while she was playing with Harry's hair who was lying on the ground beside her his head in her lap. 

"You know those dementor things that I talked about and that spell you use to get rid of them." 

"Yeah those guys sounded like so totally freaky, taking away all happiness and sucking out your soul…euh." 

"Yeah them, I'll show you the spell." 

"Alright cool." 

_EXPECTO PETRONUM _a large silver stag shot out of Harry's wand and began racing around. 

"Hey what is that, it is so cool" Asked Kurt as he noticed the silver stag running around. 

"That is magic!" Someone called out. 

All the kids that were present were looking out the window fascinated by the silver stag; unfortunately it disappeared after a couple of minutes. 

"What else can you do Harry?" Kitty asked wanting to see more. 

"Well I was never very good at transfiguration but I'll try something's out." 

Harry pointed his wand at a stone and muttered a spell which turned the stone into a snitch.

"Is that the little snitch that you have to catch?" 

Harry nodded his head while answering, "Yep" 

"It's so tiny, it must be like so hard to catch." 

"It is believe me." 

"So like you wanna go now? I'm hungry." 

"That would be a good idea. Let's get going. _Accio Firebolt. Accio Invisibility cloak._" 

"What did that do?" Asked Kitty when she did see anything happen. 

"Give it about five seconds." Harry replied confidently. 

Five seconds later a Harry's Firebolt and invisibility cloak were speed towards him, "Ahh." Screamed Kitty, ducking behind the now standing Harry. However just before the two items hit Harry he pointed his palm toward the broom, and they suddenly stopped. "Harry then quickly put the cloak around himself and Kitty and settled onto the Firebolt followed by a very nervous Kitty. 

"Hold on to me, this cloak will make us invisible so don't worry about being seen." 

"Okay." Kitty said wrapping her hands around Harry tightly. However when she did this all her fears were washed away by warmth flooding her body and the knowledge that nothing would happen to her while she was Harry. 

They flew cautiously following the roads to the main part of the city, landing in a wooded park and carefully concealing the Firebolt and invisibility cloak. Then the two love birds went looking for a restaurant to in. Harry was in awe at being in a city full of lights, people, cars and a girl that he was beginning to have very deep feelings for, Kitty was the happiest she had ever been in her life, she felt whole when she was around Harry, it was just perfect. After some time of walking and gazing around they found a nice little restaurant to go in, the female waitress was very polite and didn't ask them what age they were, instead she lead them to nice table for two, and then went to get them some drinks. 

"So what would you like to eat?" Kitty asked. 

"Hmm…I think I'll have baked potatoes and a large piece of stake, with some that Greek salad. It looks pretty good, and you?" 

"I think I'll have chicken breast rice and Cesar salad, I just love that stuff." 

"What kind of wine do you like?" Harry asked. 

"Excuse me?" Asked Kitty thinking she heard Harry wrong. 

"Wine, what do you like?" 

"Um…we're not allowed to have wine actually, we're only sixteen, well I'm actually still fifteen my birthday is in a couple months." 

"Sure we are, I'll just get the best stuff they have then." 

"Okay…try, but even if you can it'll be really expensive." 

"Don't worry about it." 

"Alright then." 

A few minutes later the waitress came back and asked them what they would like to have, when she asked what they wanted to drink Harry confidently said "The best wine you have please." 

"Would you like to buy the bottle?" 

"Yes, please." 

"The best wine we have is 'Early Harvest.'" 

"Sure." 

"Did you ever doubt me?" Harry asked Kitty playfully. 

"I would never, you big show off." She replied with a smile. 

"So what do you want to do after this, we have the whole night may as well think of some things to do." 

"There is an astronomy center around here we could go there, then a movie theatre, some stores, we'll figure stuff out." 

"I'm sure we will." 

"I just hope they aren't looking for us." 

"Don't worry, I just say you're showing me around and we got lost." 

"Besides when's the last you got in trouble?" 

"I dunno." 

"Then you deserve to break the rules, even more so now with me around." 

"We might as well stay in a hotel then." 

"There we go, that's more like it, no worrying." 

A couple minutes later their wine arrived with two beautiful glasses. The waitress poured them some wine each and told them that their food would be ready in about ten minutes. 

"This is SO good, its lighter then water, I have never ever had anything close to something like this." Harry said. 

"Ditto, you know this is like defiantly turning into one of the best nights of my life." Kitty replied.

Their meal came around ten minutes later like the waitress said and was very delicious, they had a little desert in the end, Harry paid quickly and the two left the restaurant to find something else to do. 

"How about we like go to the observatory now." Kitty Suggested. 

"Sure, lead the way." 

The observatory was nothing Harry had expected it to be, he thought that it would be this big dome with a huge microscope thing sticking out. Instead it was a beautiful park with telescopes dotting the area, slow music was playing and the area was just romantic. 

"My god, have you ever seen anything so like beautiful in your life?" Kitty asked as she gazed through the telescope. 

"No I haven't" Replied Harry looking at her. 

"But you haven't even looked at the stars yet." 

"Who ever said I was looking at the stars?" Harry asked. 

Kitty slowly turned to face him, and looked into those sparkling emerald green eyes "Now you have to…" She was cut off as Harry leaned down and kissed her softly. "…kiss me." She finished in barely a whisper after they pulled away from each other. 

"Dance?" Harry didn't even think about the fact that he couldn't dance, but he asked leading her out to a small clearing.

"I'd love to." 

They danced slowly to the romantic music kissing each other passionately the whole time, neither knew how long it lasted, nor did they care, all they wanted was for the night to last forever. 

"Kitty, just to make it official, will you be my girlfriend?" 

"Yes." She moaned into his mouth. 

It was four in the morning and the happy couple Harry and Kitty had just had a very romantic night, after their make out session they went to a movie theatre, walked around, went to some shops, and just hung out and of course made out a lot. 

"Now let's see, my room is…right there…right?" Harry asked, unable to really remember where his room was, he had only seen it once. 

"Yep, I'll see you in the morning Hare Bear." 

"It is morning though Kitten." 

"I'll see you later then." Kitty said before kissing Harry once more and going a couple doors down into her dorm.

Harry slowly and very quietly walked into his dorm making sure not to step on Ingnis and Mico, took his cloths off and fell asleep on his bed, a large goofy grin plastered all over his face. 

* * *

"YO HARRY, ELEMENTAL! WAKE UP!" Bobby yelled, trying to wake Harry up in the morning. 

"Wha?" 

"Hey, ten o'clock man, breakfast." 

"This place has coffee right?" 

"Yeah, if they didn't, I don't think I could stand it." 

"Good." Harry said getting up and finding some cloths to wear. "Give me a few minutes in the washroom and we'll go down." 

"Alright hurry up." 

After Harry had finished his morning things he and Bobby went down to breakfast, and found Professor X, Jean, Storm, and Scott waiting for them. 

"Everyone if I could have your attention for one moment please." Prof X called out. He waited until the room went quiet before continuing. "Please do not do the following. Sneak off the grounds, by foot, in car, bike, or lets say a magical device that some of us may have, as I WILL know about it. Then do not drink alcohol if you are underage, even if it is the best wine the restaurant has, then please do not go out for the whole night and come back at four in the morning." 

"Well don't worry Professors I would never do such a ttthinggg….Can I get some coffee?" a yawning Harry asked.

"We all know you wouldn't do something like that Mr. Potter." Professor X replied. 

At that moment Kitty came in to the very quiet cafeteria. "Umm…what's going on?" 

"The Professor here is telling everyone that they shouldn't go and do what we did last night." 

"Like how deep in trouble are we?" Kitty asked looking scared. 

"None, however Mr. Potter managed to break more rules in twenty four hours then all the people combined in this room, excluding yourself Miss. Pride, you get second prize. Consider this a warning you two, and everyone else." 

"Alright, I really need some coffee can I go now?" Harry asked. 

"Yes that's all thank you for your time everyone." Professor Xavier concluding the discussion. 

The chatter in the room then began again as normal before Prof X had a chat with Harry. 

"I told you we wouldn't get in trouble." Harry told Kitty as he handed her a mug of coffee. 

"I don't think we'll be so lucky next time though, I thought we were gonna get detentions for a month." 

"Well then we'll just have to be more careful next time then won't we, or just leave a note to Xavier telling him we're out for the night." 

"Hey so are you two a couple or something?" Rouge asked coming walking up to the pair with Bobby. 

"Of course we are, let me tell you it was the most romantic night of my life. We snuck out, and then went to fancy restaurant, Harry ordered the best wine they had, and we had a fantastic meal. Then we went out to the observatory and while I was looking at the starts I asked Harry if he ever saw anything so beautiful, he said no while looking at me, we then had our first kiss under a perfect clear night, the stars were shinning, we danced, we kissed, oh god it was like so totally amazing." 

"Awwe, that is so romantic, I'm so jealous of you." Rouge said while putting emphasis, on everything she said while staring at Bobby

"Excuse me." Bobby said. 

"Well you didn't take me out to any restaurant, we didn't have a romantic night, you just kind of asked me out when we were playing basketball, and Kitty here got everything a girl could wish for on her first date." 

"It was actually just a dinner out, and then it turned into a date." Harry said

"So you guys had some wine nice wine eh? What kind was it?" Rouge asked. 

Harry looked around cautiously, then pulled out his wind a tapped the end of it with his finger a couple times causing a bottle of 'Early Harvest' to pop out. 

"You make beer come outta your wand and I'll pretend I didn't see anything." Logan said taking the bottle from Harry. 

"I can actually cast a charm that will make you forget what you just saw." Harry pointed his wand at Logan. "I can do a whole lotta other things to ya too." 

"He he, I like your style kid. I'm Logan, they call me Wolverine." Said Logan extending his hand for Harry to shake. 

"Harry Potter." Then a can of beer appeared at the end of his wand for Logan. "I can only make things that I've bought before." 

"So did you really go up against a dragon the size of a house?" Logan asked

"No, I went up against a dragon bigger then a house." Harry replied

"Hey are those two mutts running around yours?" 

"Yeah, Ingnis and Mico." 

"The one of them burned me and the other electrocuted me just for fun." 

"Those are my boys; they must have thought you were playing with them. 

"Actually I was."   
  


"…and here they come now." Said Harry as he saw his two little friends running away from a ragging Scott swearing at the two like there was no tomorrow. The two however seemed to be enjoying themselves as they teased Scott sending tiny fireballs or bolts of electricity behind them which kept hitting Scott and making him even angrier. 

"THOSE LITTLE BASTERDS BLEW UP THE ENGINE OF MY NEW CAR!" Scott yelled. 

"So?" Said Logan "I was gonna steal it anyway just to see the look on your face." 

"POTTER! Go clean up the mess your little dogs made and keep them outside!" 

"Clean it up yourself, and their names are Ingnis and Mico." Harry said. 

"Stick in the but, calm down and clean up whatever these two little guys did. They're just pups, they don't even know what they are doing. Look at them they think you're playing with them." Argued Logan scratching a very happy Ingnis behind the ear while say 'Good boy' over and over again. 

"You're taking their side? And where the hell did you get beer? This is a school." 

"Yeah I'm taking their side, and got this 'Butter Beer' from a very reliable source." Logan replied

"Well that's just great isn't it?" 

"Guess it is." 

"By the goddess my roses have been inflamed and who is the perpetrator?" Storm asked as she came in to the room from behind Scott. 

"Ingnis that was not a very smart idea let me tell you." Logan said to Ingnis who was now wrestling with Mico. 

"Awwe, I can't get mad at those two, they are just so adorable." Storm said coming up to pet the two little trouble makers." 

"I am outta here, this whole place loves those two little devils, and they can apparently do whatever they want around here, see ya!" Scott yelled storming out of the room. 

* * *

I swear Im so tired….want to go to bed…

Anways since I only got 4 reviews,

Prd2bAmerican18- thanks I appreciate it.

Istalksiriusonweekends- Hopefully you got my email notifying you that that this chapter was put here…Oh and thanks for the review, I hope this answered your question about Harry's powers.

Exodus-(sniff) you didn't have to be so mean…but none the less, I appreciated the review, you know whats going on now…so…

waterlily7763- Well there are pairs everyone hates I hate a lot of pairs…ex: Harry and Ginny, Hermione and Ron, all the old people and the young women (ex: Lupin and Hermione, Snape(shivers) and Hermione…that's just weird…), but the grand daddy of them all….the one I despise most of all…Draco and Hermione, damn you Draco (stabs him) die you bastard……die…die…die…die…Sorry bout that lost control : ) anyways thanks for the review glad you like our story. 


End file.
